Antonio Dawson
'Detective Antonio Dawson '''was the '''s'econd-in-command in the CPD Intelligence Unit until his departure from the unit in 2016. Dawson is now a lead investigator on Chicago Justice. He returned to Chicago P.D. for season 5 due to the cancellation of Chicago Justice. Biography Antonio has a wife and two children, Eva and Diego. His wife runs a bakery which the children help in. He is a devoted husband and father. Antonio had a close relationship with his partner, the late Detective Julie "Jules" Willhite. A former vice cop, Antonio had a rocky start with Sargent Hank Voight. In Chicago Fire Antonio led the arrest of Voight, then after he was released became a detective in his unit. Antonio is an honest cop, he plays by the rules no matter what. Voight is quite the opposite, and Antonio has a problem with that, but when it comes to finding his son he will do whatever in necessary to get him back. In both seasons 2 and 3 Antonio is approached about taking over the unit, by trading info to get Voight in jail. Antonio turned down both offers in order to stay loyal to his Sergeant. During his rookie years, Antonio had a partner, Sean Patterson. Sean had mistakenly filed double overtime pay, a minor infraction. However, Gradishar of Internal Affairs (I.A.) had Sean fired and took away his pension. The shame caused him to commit suicide a year later, leaving behind a wife and kids. Antonio has never forgiven Gradishar for using Sean as her way of climbing the corporate ladder. It's revealed that during a gunfight a then patrolman Antonio pulled Trudy Platt out of the line of fire. When interrogating the aggressor, Antonio was said to have broken his jaw. Season 1 In the first episode Stepping Stone, Pulpo, a Colombian drug lord is arrested, his son Diego Dawson is kidnapped by a man named Mateo. Mateo demands that Pulpo be released or Diego will be killed. Antonio's devotion to his son is unwavering. Mateo attempts to take Diego to Indianapolis by bus, but Intelligence is able to stop him. In the season 1 finale, Laura isn't thrilled about Antonio returning to work and they get into a fight. When he arrives home, he finds that Laura and the kids have left and a letter waiting for him on the table. It is unknown until Season 2 whether they get a divorce or not. His children are seen after this, so it seems they may have some sort of joint custody. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In the first few episodes of season four Antonio is slowly becoming tired of all the depressing matters the team deals with daily, stating "I've seen too much of this." This makes it evident that Antonio's move to Chicago Justice was soon. In episode eight Antonio officially left the Intelligence Unit to become the Chief Investigator with the state's attorney's office. Antonio took the job to be with his kids more due to the somewhat normal hours and the better pay. Voight had recommended him for the job because he believes Antonio is going places. Antonio began appearing in Chicago Justice in March 2017. Detective Antonio Dawson is portrayed by Jon Seda. In Chicago Fire Antonio is a cop who takes pride in his job. He has been involved in numerous sting and undercover operations. Some of which include drug busts, high profile arrests, and more personal cases. Antonio has a close relationship with his sister Gabriela "Gabby" Dawson, a paramedic for CFD. When Antonio is shot in a drive-by shooting and severely wounded, she makes a deal with Voight, who was incarcerated at the time, for information about who shot Antonio. It has mentioned by the writers that Antonio and Gabby are about 10 years apart in age. When Voight harasses Lieutenant Matthew Casey and his then-fiancée Hallie Thomas, Antonio sets up a sting to arrest Voight. The arrest goes successfully and Voight is incarcerated. Not long after, Internal Affairs (I.A.) has Voight released and promoted to Sergeant of Intelligence at the CPD. Throughout the series, Antonio has been one of the most prominent recurring characters. Often helping the members of the firehouse with legal trouble or crimes. Being Gabby's brother, he is often seen at the firehouse simply to talk to Gabby Season 5 of Chicago Fire had shown a budding romance between Antonio and Sylvie Brett, a paramedic at Firehouse 51. Sylvie is Gabby's partner in Ambulance 61. Unfortunately, the relationship was cut short due to complications with Antonio's ex-wife Laura. The two left it saying that maybe one day when things settle down they should try again. Notes and Trivia * * Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit detectives